


Petsitting

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?”“Of course! I just need to clean his cage. I can’t hold him while doing that. It won’t take long!”Who knew holding a hamster would be so bothersome





	Petsitting

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Of course! I just need to clean his cage. I can’t hold him while doing that. It won’t take long!”

Tadakatsu looked doubtfully at the animal held out towards him by Yuichiro. The beady eyes of the hamster looked back at him, and he gulped.  
The hamster was actually a gift from Tadakatsu himself. Yuichiro needed a furry friend, he felt, so they went to a pet shop together, and left with a small box containing a hamster (carried by Yuichiro), and a brand new cage (handled by Tadakatsu, who had no idea why such a small creature requires so much space). It turned out to be a good idea - Yuichiro kept spending quite a lot of time watching the hamster, which Tadakatsu didn’t quite understand, because it’s not like it was a particularly exciting animal. But Yuichiro was happy, and that’s what mattered.

However, he never expected he would have to actually interact with it. That wasn’t part of the plan.

Tadakatsu preferred to avoid contact with anything small and fragile, from fear of possibly breaking it or hurting it. If not for the fact Yuichiro and him were childhood friends and knew what’s acceptable and what isn’t, he would keep worrying he might hurt him, too. And even then, he was still a bit worried about certain kinds of physical contact.

And there it was, something so unbelievably small and fragile, and he was supposed to handle it for at least five minutes, if not much more, considering how thorough Yuichiro was - cleaning could take him forever.

“Just keep him on one hand and cover with the other, I promise it will be okay. Here, I’ll help you.” Yuichiro reached out for Tadakatsu’s hand, and, holding him by the wrist, he placed the hamster in the middle of his palm. Then, he took his other hand and gently guided it until it was touching the pet’s back.

He let go and smiled. “See? Just keep them like this. He won’t escape or anything. Thank you, Katsu!”

Before Tadakatsu could respond, Yuichiro turned around and went towards the cage. Now he was left alone. With the hamster. He looked down at his own hands. They felt warm, for some reason, and the fur tickled him a bit. As promised, the hamster wasn’t really moving, though he could feel its whiskers move against his skin. He decided to take a peek, raising the top hand a bit. The beady eyes looked at him again. The ears above them and the nose below them were twitching. He sighed in relief. This isn’t so bad.

Before he realised what’s happening, the hamster turned around and started pushing against his fingers. Startled, he instinctively raised the top hand, revealing the hamster looking back at him in surprise. It wasn’t lying like before, but more like…crouching? Tadakatsu blinked a few times.

The hamster stood up and looked right at him. The pose quite reminded Tadakatsu of some sort of a dinosaur, with the tiny hands and all.  
The hamster, on all fours again, moved towards him, its nose and whiskers moving again. Tadakatsu felt uneasy. He wasn’t quite sure if the hamster was aware he’s its owner’s best friend and roommate. What if it bites him because it finds him threatening? That’d suck.

While he was thinking about that, the hamster entered the sleeve of his hoodie. When Tadakatsu realised what happened, he panicked. Man, what if it gets scared and bites me and I hurt it? What if it pisses on my favourite hoodie? He decided the best strategy might be not moving at all. He felt the hamster walk around, its fur brushing against his skin.

Suddenly, he realised the hamster is trying to exit his sleeve and start exploring the back of his shirt. Which, if they were both unlucky, meant it could fall. Tadakatsu looked at his own shoulder in terror, still unable to move. That was definitely the most terrifying moment in his entire life.

When he least expected it, he felt the back of his hoodie rise. He almost started screaming, when he felt a hand reach inside his sleeve and take out the fluffy ball from below his armpit.

“You could have unzipped it, Katsu.”

That was definitely Yuichiro’s voice behind him. Soon enough, he was in front of Tadakatsu, petting the hamster and planting a kiss on the top of its head.  
“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked while putting the hamster back in its cage, and then turned towards Tadakatsu, who was still speechless and paralysed. Yuichiro smiled and took his hand. “Thank you so much for helping me” he added and, standing on tip-toes, planted a kiss on Tadakatsu’s cheek.

“You know…I should do this at least once a week. Would you prefer it if I asked someone else or-”

Tadakatsu shook his head.

It was definitely worth the effort.

Assuming every time will earn him a kiss, at least.


End file.
